


Loving melody

by Saku015



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Classical Music, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-High School, Post-Season/Series 03, University, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, Violinist Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akaashi wants to become a famous violinist, but he does not love nothing more than to play for his beloved boyfriend in the peace of their shared home.





	Loving melody

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Idol and Fan.

When Akaashi told him that instead of volleyball, he start playing the violin again, Bokuto’s jaw was dropped. Yes, he knew about Akaashi playing the violin when he was younger, but he never would have thought that he would plan to start it again – neither that he was a real prodigy in it.

Akaashi was in his second year of university when he started playing again. At first it was hard because of the long period of neglecting the instrument, however, slowly but surely, he got back into shape and what was more important, he enjoyed every minute of it. He practiced restlessly and six months later, he became an official member of the university’s orchestra.

On the night they got the letter about it, Bokuto showered Akaashi with kisses and hugs, wanting to pamper him all the way he could. His chest swell with pride and yes, he admits that he shed a few tears as well, not just Akaashi. 

They were lying in their bed, cuddling to each other when Akaashi made a promise to him. A promise he knew Akaashi would fulfill and not because Bokuto was the one he made it to: Becoming one of the most famous violinists of the world.

 

”Akaashi, I am home!” Bokuto said, practically falling into the flat after a deadly volleyball practice. Their coach was a real demon.

”Good evening, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi greeted his boyfriend, stepping out of the kitchen. ”Come, dinner is ready!” He said, after giving Bokuto his usual ’Welcome home!’ kiss.

”Curry!” Bokuto exclaimed happily as the scent of the food reached his nose. He loved lots of things about Akaashi – and his cooking was one of them.

He sat down to the table and took his cutleries in hand. He thanked for the food and almost started to eat when he realized that he did not hear the voice of the other chair being pulled out. He looked up at Akaashi with a puzzled expression.

”You look stressed, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, taking out his violin from its case, ”I think I know what can help you.”

As the soft melody filled the room, Bokuto felt his heart filling with love as well. Akaashi was always mesmerizing while playing. His calm expression and the little smile on his lips made him look like a real angle being fallen from heaven just to seduce him over and over again.

Bokuto closed his eyes, letting the melody wash over his body. As he listened Akaashi playing, he knew that he would always be his biggest fan – nothing could ever change that.


End file.
